sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lara Flynn Boyle
Lara Flynn Boyle (born March 24, 1970) is an American actress and producer. She is best known for her role as Donna Hayward in the ABC cult television series Twin Peaks (1990–1991). After portraying Stacy in Penelope Spheeris's comedy Wayne's World (1992), Boyle had a lead role in John Dahl's critically acclaimed neo-noir film Red Rock West (1993), followed by roles in Threesome (1994), Cafe Society (1995), and Happiness (1998). From 1997 to 2003, Boyle portrayed Assistant District Attorney Helen Gamble in the ABC television series The Practice for which she was nominated a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series. History Early Life Lara was born in Davenport, Iowa, the daughter of Sally, a clerical worker, assistant, and manager, and Michael L. Boyle.12 Her paternal grandfather was U.S. Representative Charles A. Boyle.3 She has German, Irish, and Italian ancestry.4 She is named after a character in Boris Pasternak's novel Doctor Zhivago.5 She was raised in Chicago, Illinois and Wisconsin. She graduated from The Chicago Academy for the Arts. Career Boyle's first film role was a small part in Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986), which earned her a SAG card, though her scenes were deleted from the final cut of the film. She then appeared in the miniseries Amerika (1987) and feature film Poltergeist III (1988). Although she was cast in Dead Poets Society ''(1989), her scenes were deleted. Her first major role was as Donna Hayward in the television series ''Twin Peaks (1990-1991). However, she was unable to reprise her role as Donna in the prequel film Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me(1992) due to scheduling conflicts with roles in other films such as Where the Day Takes You, Wayne's World, and Equinox. In 1993, Lara was cast as Kris Bolin in The Temp and Suzanne in Red Rock West. In 1994, Boyle was cast as Alex in the comedy Threesome. In 1997, she portrayed Marianne Byron in the film Afterglow. The following year, Boyle portrayed Helen Jordan in Happiness. Also in 1997, she auditioned for the title role in David E. Kelley's Ally McBeal. Although she lost out to Calista Flockhart, the actress impressed Kelley enough to create the role of Assistant District Attorney Helen Gamble in his other 1997 series, The Practice, specifically for her.[citation needed] She starred on that show until 2003, when, in a dramatic attempt to revamp the show and cut costs, she was dismissed along with most of the cast.[citation needed] For her performance as Helen Gamble, she received an Emmy nomination as well as several Screen Actors Guildensemble cast nominations. Lara also made a crossover appearance in the role of Helen Gamble in an episode of Ally McBeal, and an uncredited guest appearance on the same show in its final season.[citation needed] In 2002, Boyle played a lead role in the blockbuster feature film Men in Black II as the villainous shapeshifting alien Serleena. She also guest-starred on one of the last episodes of Ally McBeal, this time as Tally Cupp, and had a recurring role on several episodes of Huff. In 2005, Boyle joined the cast of Las Vegas for a seven-episode stint as Monica Mancuso, a new hotel owner. She played Barbara Amiel in the TV true story Shades of Black, about Amiel's controversial husband, Lord Conrad Black. Boyle also guest-starred as an ambitious reporter involved with the suspects in a possible murder in the Law & Order 2008 episode "Submission".7 In 2009, Lara portrayed Mary in Baby on Board. The same year, Boyle was cast as Betty McBain in the independent film Life Is Hot in Cracktown.8In 2010, she starred as Kathy in Cougar Hunting. In 2013, Boyle portrayed Witch Agnes in the horror comedy film Hansel & Gretel Get Baked. In 2014, she portrayed Ms. Donley in the film Lucky Dog. Personal Life Lara was in a relationship with Twin Peaks costar Kyle MacLachlan from 1990 to 1992. Boyle has been married twice. Her first husband was John Patrick Dee III, whom she married on August 11, 1996, and divorced two years later.9 Later, Boyle dated Jack Nicholson. They went public with their romance at the 1999 Emmys, and remained together until the end of 2000.10 Her current husband is Donald Ray Thomas II, a real-estate investor, whom she married on December 18, 2006, in San Antonio, Texas.11 Roles AC3BBA04-F4E4-43A0-927D-B4D99B4593B5.jpeg|Sandra Gladstone in Eye of the Storm DDA6B8F7-C8A9-474D-93C2-621493F67C41.jpeg|Suzanne Brown / Ann McCord in Red Rock West FFC7B367-6CEF-4538-A54F-3485891B32CC.jpeg|Alex in Threesome C26E5A21-6730-41CF-8565-C342D6C3746A.jpeg|Ida Muntz in The Road to Wellville 5F6D1B4A-3845-4588-BEA2-7D744C65A488.jpeg|Marianne Byron in Afterglow Serleena.png|Serleena in Men in Black II Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Men in Black Category:Living people Category:Americans Category:American Actresses